An example of a connector for optical fiber used as a data transmission medium is configured to utilize a plug comprising a contact for optical fiber known as a ferrule in which an end portion of an optical fiber to be connected is inserted and held in place, via a coupling nut covering the outer periphery of the ferrule, a spring for urging the ferrule in a predetermined direction against the coupling nut, and a C ring for holding the ferrule by the coupling nut in a state where the ferrule is urged in the predetermined direction.
In thus configured plug, an optical fiber stripped of its casing is inserted into the ferrule and then secured thereto, bonded by an adhesive, engaged therewith by means of a specific engaging metal part configured so as not to damage the optical fiber, or crimped therewith by means of a caulking tool (crimping tool).
Though a two-component adhesive is often used as the adhesive for bonding the optical fiber to the ferrule, such an adhesive is disadvantageous in that the bonding operation may not rapidly be effected since it takes time for metering each component of the adhesive, managing the curing time, and managing tools. The specific engaging metal part, on the other hand, is expensive, thereby increasing the total cost of the connector. When the ferrule is to be crimped, the crimping tool becomes expensive since it must be manufactured so as to correspond to the form of the ferrule or the like, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost of the connector.